Cult of the Dead Moon
The Cult of Onnotangu, or Cult of the Lord Moon, was a misguided sect of monks who had courted both the Lying Darkness and the Shadowlands. After the naming of the Lying Darkness they lost their Shadow abilities, but still retained some of their Shadowlands Powers. Way of the Samurai, p. 90 After Hitomi killed Lord Moon they were known as Cult of the Dead Moon. Creation The cult was created in the 5th century when Bunrakuken, leader of the Anshin sect of the Brotherhood of Shinsei, walked a False Path when he encountered the Temple of Onnotangu. Inside a powerful kansen goaded Bunrakuken to throw away the teachings of the Tao, embracing the supposedly whispers of Lord Moon performing human sacrifices. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 43-44 Growing Unnoticed They grew slowly for centuries, spreading in small cells over all Rokugan. They remained unnoticed, mostly due to the nature of the cult's activities, a perversion of their original philosophy. The Anshin believed enlightenment could be found by separation from the troubles of the physical world, so the cultists did not take sides, did not interfere, did not act publicly, and committed no violence unless acted against. Mark A black circle resembling a moon was branded onto the cultists' inner forearms. Night of a Thousand Screams, p. 40 Dragon Orb The cult rose in Ryoko Owari from dissatisfaction with the priesthood of the city. Their leader, Isawa Orimono, Night of a Thousand Screams, p. 36 plotted to destroy the Dragon Orb, Night of a Thousand Screams, p. 6 an artifact blessed by Amaterasu, which was located in the Temple of Amaterasu at Ryoko Owari. Night of a Thousand Screams, p. 22 In 1120 they forced Shosuro Chizaro to find something which was necessary for that purpose, and Chizaro unleashed an oni, Chizaro no Oni to find it. Night of a Thousand Screams, p. 27 Crane magistrates apparently disrupted their plans, but the leader of the cell, Isawa Muchito under the nickname of Isawa Orimono, had bargained with Doji Oruku. Oruku had been cursed during the fight, and in return for healing him, the Phoenix demanded his silence. Orimono was recorded as dead, and the name of Muchito was never exposed. Unforgotten, by Shawn Carman Recreating the Fall of the Kami Around 1123 the cult kidnapped a descendant of each of the Kami, and one goblin as Fu Leng's breed. They planned a ritual in which the men would be sacrificed and eaten, as Onnotangu did in the Fall of the Kami. They believed that when they did this, the youngest Hantei, Hantei Sotorii, would be compelled to face their champion in personal combat, and after his victory Lord Moon would become incarnate on earth to subjugate the Empire. They were fool enough to kidnap Bayushi Otado, son of a city's relevant samurai Bayushi Korechika, which quickly turned the Emerald Magistrate's attention on them. Their plan was doomed. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 60 Sidebar Hitomi In 1132 the cultists were aware that Hitomi had sent her Kikage Zumi to seek the Lord Moon artifacts, in her idea to kill Lord Moon and took his place. Bunrakuken sent his favored student Roshungi to oppose the Dragon efforts. He was no match for them, altough he complicated their search. The Hidden Emperor, p. 53 After death of Onnotangu The cult's main goal was to ressurect the former Lord Moon so that he could kill Hitomi, his usurper, and took his rightful place in the Celestial Heavens again. Shadow of the Dead Moon (Fall of Otosan Uchi Boxtopper Tourney) Mori Kage Castle In 1150 the Seikitsu Pass was opened Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 25 and the cult drew away from the Seikitsu Mountains due to the activity of Lord Sun. Bunrakuken led his followers to Shiro Mori Kage, where they made their new home within the cursed ruins of Mori Kage and begun their rituals anew. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 68 Return of Onnotangu The Shadow Dragon was closely involved with the cult. The cult was close to this goal when Shiba Jouta discovered their hideout in 1168 and slew their immortal leader, Bunrakuken. What had become of the cult after it was not known. First Enlightenment, by Shawn Carman Rising from the Ashes, by Shawn Carman See also * Moon Cult Shugenja/Meta * Moon Cult Bushi/Meta Category:Bloodspeaker Cells